


Когда душа обнажена

by Anne_Boleyn



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Love, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn
Summary: Что бы кто ни говорил, нельзя влюбиться постепенно. Влюблённость подобна нажатию на спусковой крючок, выстрелу из пистолета, пронзающей пуле — она внезапна, она сбивает с ног, захватывает дух.Переведено на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды WTF Johnlock 2018.





	Когда душа обнажена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Soul And Its Striptease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100108) by [wave_of_sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow). 



> Unfortunately, I'm still waiting for the permission to translate this text, so in case one day you find it missing, you'll know the author's answer to my request. Still, let's hope for the best. 
> 
> Теперь то же по-русски)  
> К сожалению, я всё ещё в ожидании разрешения на перевод текста, так что, если однажды он исчезнет с сайта - значит, ответ на мой запрос оказался отрицательным. Но будем надеяться на лучшее.

Что бы кто ни говорил, нельзя влюбиться постепенно. Влюблённость подобна нажатию на спусковой крючок, выстрелу из пистолета, пронзающей пуле — она внезапна, она сбивает с ног, захватывает дух. Любовь! Любовь не так проста, потому что она меняет человека, заставляет поступать нелогично, делает неравнодушным. Она обрывает притворство и сминает оборону, остаёшься лишь ты сам — неприкрытый, обнажённый и несовершенный. Любовь обнажает, обнажает до самой души. И если тебе повезёт, найдётся тот, кто разглядит красоту в изломанном теле, увидит странное совершенство в разбитом, залатанном сердце, лохмотья которого уже не кажутся единым целым. И ты решишь, что вот здесь-то история заканчивается словами «и жили они долго и счастливо». 

Но всё не так-то просто, ничто не бывает просто, когда дело касается любви. Вот какая штука: когда Шекспир заявил, что «любовь слепа», он ошибался. Любовь не слепа — определённо не слепа, — но она ослепляет. Любовь! Любовь может быть столь разной: захватывающей дух, редчайшей, болезненной, прекрасной, горькой, сладкой, тёмной, яркой — и той, какую не описать словами. И как только ты найдёшь её, сложно отвести взгляд; словно смотришь на солнце, чтобы запомнить на тот день, когда его не будет, и это ослепляет, и белые пятна пляшут перед глазами. И порой из-за любви ты ненавидишь, ненавидишь человека за то, что он видит в тебе красоту, за то, что меняет тебя, любит тебя, заставляет любить в ответ. Так что Холмс тщательно подбирает слова — жестокие, каждый слог которых нацелен Уотсону в сердце, каждое предложение предназначено, чтобы причинить боль. Так всё и происходит.

Ему хочется кричать на Уотсона (вы что, не видите, что сделала со мной любовь?), но слова умирают на губах, и в комнате растягивается тягостное молчание. А порой, когда ночью они лежат в постели и не спят, он хочет, чтобы небо стало чуть ближе, хочет дотянуться до небес прямо с кровати, ухватить падающую звезду, увидеть, как вспыхнут глаза Уотсона, как в них загорится искра, сказать обо всём, о чём никогда не смел заговорить. Его смех отдаётся гулким изломанным эхом в пустоте ночи. Он шипит; горит кокаин (вы что, не видите, что сделала со мной любовь, что она делает со мной?).

Но видите ли, всё это на самом деле не имеет значения, потому что, может, любовь и не излечивает все раны (я знаю, что ранил вас, Уотсон, я только что не убил вас, но я... _Но что, Холмс? У нас ничего не осталось, ничего._ У нас есть это — мы, любовь. Уже кое-что, верно? _Да, уже кое-что_ ), она оставляет окно в небеса распахнутым, оставляет нам клочок яркой синевы в самые тёмные дни. И порой, когда они лежат в постели и не спят, а голова Холмса покоится у Уотсона на груди, Холмс способен дотянуться до небес прямо с кровати, ухватить падающую звезду, но не делает этого — лишь целует Уотсона в щёку. 

Так что да, любовь не так-то проста, но ведь ничто великое на самом деле не бывает простым.


End file.
